


Make You Feel My Love

by lannisterslioness



Series: Left Behind [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, First Time, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6476701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannisterslioness/pseuds/lannisterslioness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe came and went, Rey was used to that, it was what he had to do after all. But she had grown attached to him, which was to be expected since he was the only person she cared about, especially being stuck on the dreadful planet of Jakku. </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>A sort of continuation of one of my other Damerey fics - Left Behind :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make You Feel My Love

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So, this is sort of a combination of three ideas all mashed together because I think these ideas work WAY better together than they would on their own, plus they all glaze over the same topic and I don’t want to write three separate fics talking about the exact same thing. This is sort of a prequel (because it was never part of the main fic)/missing chapter of one of my fics Left Behind; it also add in the ideas (both sent in by anons) of addressing the age gap between Poe & Rey, as well as Poe starting to feel like an old man around Rey. It was requested more than a few times that I write about Poe & Rey’s first time from Left Behind, and I feel like addressing those two other ideas are a big part of that idea as well. So, here we are, hope you guys like it!

    Poe came and went, Rey was used to that, it was what he had to do after all. But she had grown attached to him, which was to be expected since he was the only person she cared about, especially being stuck on the dreadful planet of Jakku. Out of all the people in the galaxy, Poe was the only one that ever came back for her - and kept coming back for that matter - even if he was defying orders, he always came back for her. He was due to come by for a visit any day now, Poe said he’d be gone for about a month, Rey counted the days, marking them all on her wall, and watching the horizon every day, hoping to see a black X-Wing swoop in and land in front of her AT-AT as always. 

 

    It had been another long and hot day on Jakku, Rey’s muscles ached, she was so thirsty, and after a particularly large haul, she was looking forward to sitting down and eating one of her half portions she had gotten from Unkar Plott. Rey had just gotten comfortable outside the AT-AT, sitting and watching the sun set while trying to eat some of her meal, when she spotted the familiar X-Wing headed towards her. She scarfed down her food a bit faster than she should have, but she didn’t want to sit around stuffing her face when Poe was here, she wanted to spend time with him and just him - and of course BB-8 if he came for the journey. She was brushing her hands off on her sides and setting her plate aside just as Poe landed, wiping off her face with her sleeve and hoping there wasn’t anything possibly embarrassing left behind. Poe dismounted from his X-Wing, and from the suspicious lack of beeping, Rey could tell he was without BB-8, and that most of all he looked exhausted after a long mission. 

 

    He had a few cuts and bruises that were healing on his face, and a busted lip that seemed pretty recent. His flight suit was covered in dirt and grease, his helmet that he carried under his arm out of habit looked a bit worse for wear as well. Poe looked as if he needed to just sleep for the next hundred years, but he smiled at her as he always had, and pulled her in for a quick kiss, still beaming even though he looked drained beyond all belief. 

 

    “What happened? Are you alright?” Rey asked, her hands latching onto his flight suit to hold him close to her, and a worried look crossing her features as she studied every inch of his battered and bruised face. 

 

    “I’m fine.” Poe assured her with one of his sweet smiles, the kind that made his eyes crinkle at the edges and made Rey’s heart skip a beat, even though she was nothing but concerned. “It’s just part of the job. And I came back to you in one piece, didn’t I?” 

 

    “Yes, barely from the looks of it.” Rey pointed out, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. She was just glad he came back to her as he always had, she hated to think what she would do if he got shot down out of the sky and had that news delivered by some stranger coming to take her away, just as Poe had promised her. 

 

    He did something he rarely did anymore, he deepened the kiss, pulling her closer to him and wrapping his arms around her waist, pressing his body against hers. Rey enjoyed it when Poe let himself be intimate with her, they were sort of together - the occasional kiss when Poe would come by, and they undoubtably shared feelings for one another - but he never allowed himself to truly lose himself in her as she knew he must have done with other girls in the past. Rey didn’t have to ask why he didn’t dare let himself treat her as any other girl, she already knew the answer because he’d said it a thousand times before out of guilt after every time they kissed - she was  _ so _ young. Rey was eighteen now, she was a young woman by all accounts in every corner of the galaxy, she could make her own choices, though she’d already been making her own choices living a life on Jakku. But Poe was twelve years older than her, he was thirty to be exact, and she could see the conflict in his dark brown eyes every time he ended a kiss between them that was getting a bit too far; he wanted to be with her, but he felt wrong for wanting that. Just as Rey predicted, Poe pulled away, the guilt starting to weigh in on him, and Rey cut him off immediately before he could speak another predictable word. 

 

    “Poe, I know you’re older than me, I’m well aware of that, you’ve made sure of that ever since you kriffing found out I had a crush on you when I was thirteen.” Rey stated, standing her ground by keeping Poe close to her and speaking directly to him. “But I  _ don’t care _ . I love you exactly the way you are. I don’t give a damn what other people would think since, first of all, we’re on a desert planet where no one cares about anything, and second of all, even if we were on a planet where people could judge us, I wouldn’t care, because they don’t understand how I feel about you and how I hope you feel about me. I don’t want to be with anyone else, I don’t want to try and find someone my age, I want to be with you and only you.”

 

    Poe was silent, just staring at Rey and studying every inch of her face, reaching up and tucking a stray curl behind her ear. 

 

    “Rey…” 

 

    “Please, please do not say something about being too old for me again or I just might scream.” Rey warned him, causing him to laugh before his lips met hers again, deepening the kiss right away. 

 

    Rey couldn’t help but smile into the kiss, especially when he pushed her up against the AT-AT, the warm metal sinking in through her shirt. Poe’s hands just barely weaved beneath her shirt, his thumbs brushing against her bare skin, and the feeling from his calloused hands caused a shiver to run down Rey’s spine - he’d never touched her bare skin before except for her hands or cupping her face, especially not like that and not there. Rey made sure he knew just how much she liked that feeling by thrusting her hips forward to gain more contact with him and let out a delighted little moan. When Poe pulled away, Rey wanted to let out a whimper and protest, but he kept his hands right where she wanted them, and there was still the faintest hint of a smile on her face. 

 

    “Maybe we should go inside?” Poe offered. 

 

    “Oh, uh, yeah.” Rey nodded, she hadn’t put much thought into the fact that they were actually outside in the open, though there was no one around to witness them. She did have a bed - of sorts - and despite how tiny it was, it would have to do for Rey to get what she wanted more than anything in the galaxy right now and that was finally having sex with Poe Dameron. “Let’s go in.” Rey took one of Poe’s hands, weaving her fingers between his, and leading him into her small home. 

 

* * *

  
  


    It started with an awkward stripping of clothes while sitting down on Rey’s small bed, since there wasn’t room for really standing in the AT-AT at all. Poe helped Rey ease out of her shirt, leaving her breastband on instead of rushing things to being completely naked; he helped her out of her pants as well, leaving her underwear in place as he started to sense her nerves, though her nerves was one of the last thing Rey wanted him to notice. It was her first time, he knew that as well, but she didn’t want to scare him off with being nervous, she just wanted to enjoy it, enjoy  _ him _ . Rey unzipped Poe’s flight suit and pushed it off his shoulders, surprised that he was actually wearing clothes underneath it for once when she remembered a time when he didn’t. With the flightsuit cast aside, along with his shirt and pants that he was wearing, it left them in just about the same place, both there in their underwear. Rey reached up and took her hair out of her buns, she rarely did so, but something about knowing what they were about to do made her feel as if she shouldn’t keep her hair bound up behind her. 

 

    “Are you sure you want this?” Poe asked, his hand caressing her cheek as he leaned over her a bit, the thought of his skin soon in contact with hers caused Rey’s cheeks to begin to flush. 

 

    “I’m sure.” Rey mumbled, pressing a kiss to his calloused palm before looking back at him with a grin. “...What do we do now?” She asked, feeling a bit lost. 

 

    “Well...do you trust me?” Poe asked hesitantly, taking his hand away from her face and resting it fully on her bare hip. 

 

    “More than anyone in the galaxy.” Rey stated. 

 

    “Then you might want to just lay down.” Poe said, backing up a bit so Rey could make herself comfortable, lying flat on her back and looking stiff as a board. “And just trust me for this bit, alright?” 

 

    Rey just nodded as she felt Poe’s hands run down her thighs and stop right at her knees. He slid his hands under her knees and slowly raised them up and spread her legs apart. Rey took a deep breath, feeling the butterflies in her stomach start to kick up, but she bit her bottom lip and tried to contain herself. Then Poe started pressing gentle kisses to the inside of her thigh, starting from her knee and slowly trailing his way down to her sensitive center, the scruff from his beard that was just starting to come in was rubbing against her sensitive skin, and when his hot breath hit her core, she felt a jolt of pleasure run through her, something she was unfamiliar with. He moved over to her other leg, giving her the same treatment of kisses lightly down her thigh until he reached her center again. This time he moved above her a bit, pressing kisses to her lower abdomen and slowly inching down, her underwear being pushed by his chin until he paused and looked up at her. Rey sat up on her elbows to look at the sight, Poe Dameron was between her legs, something she used to dream of, and was actually here placing kissing all over the lower half of her body, making her itch with anticipation. 

 

    “Are you sure?” Poe asked again. 

 

    “I’m sure.” Rey said this time. 

 

    Poe reached up and pulled her underwear down slowly, the warm air in the room suddenly hitting her and causing a slight gasp. 

 

    “It’s fine.” Rey assured him when he paused, her underwear halfway down her legs and his eyes on her. “Keep going.” 

 

    Poe nodded and pulled the underwear the rest of the way down, helping her legs out of it before tossing them aside on the other edge of the room. He lowered himself back down again in between her thighs, his scruff tickling her inner thighs again before he placed a kiss just above her entrance and slowly sank a finger into her, causing Rey to automatically shift under him, sinking down closer to him while letting out a loud moan. 

 

    “Are you okay?” Poe asked, he knew it must have been uncomfortable for her to have someone else inside of her, it would be foreign to say the least, but from the way he saw her breathing shift and her eyes flutter back open, he was guessing she was enjoying it. 

 

    “It’s good.” She answered with a grin, lowering herself off her elbows and lying down to enjoy the experience. 

 

   He went slow and steady, thrusting in and out, gauging Rey’s movements and moans to see what she enjoyed and what she didn’t. Once he set a rhythm, he added another finger and got another purring moan from Rey, her hips starting to try and thrust upwards to meet his fingers. He went a bit faster, Rey’s moans becoming more frequent while his thumb went to start rubbing her clit, causing a light sweat to build up on Rey’s skin as she met his thrusts with her own. When he added a third finger in, Rey let out a moan louder than any of the others before, and just as he predicted from how her thrusts were becoming out of time and her breathing was picking up, with one final long moan she came undone. Poe gave her a minute to let her ride out the waves of her first orgasm, and when she stilled, he pulled himself out of her, she whined a bit at the sudden absence of him in her, but when she leaned up and saw him licking his fingers off from her, she couldn’t help but sit up and capture his lips. Poe responded back and Rey didn’t know what to make of the strange taste on her tongue now, it was her mixed with him, and it only made her desire escalate despite the slight tiredness that was settling into her muscles now. 

 

    “What’s next?” Rey asked breathlessly, a grin plastered on her face. 

 

    “You’re a bit eager, aren’t you?” Poe asked with a laugh. 

 

    “I’ve been waiting for this moment for a very long time, I’m not about to miss a second of it, now what’s next.” Rey demanded with a smile. 

 

    “Whatever you want.” Poe grinned. 

 

    Rey adjusted herself in Poe’s lap, her hands slipping beneath the waistband of his boxers and slowly started to inch them down. Without another word, Poe lowered Rey back down onto the bed and sat up, hitting his head on the ceiling of the AT-AT by accident and causing Rey to laugh. 

 

    “Sorry.” Rey said once her fit of giggles quieted down. 

 

    “Oh, so you think that’s funny, huh?” Poe asked with a grin, getting his boxers off the rest of the way and tossing them aside, pinning Rey’s wrists down at her side and peppering the side of her face with kisses, causing her to giggle again. 

 

    Eventually his kisses wandered down further and further until he encountered her breast band which desperately needed to be removed. He looked up at her seeking confirmation, and with a simple nod, Poe reached behind her and started undoing the band, her back arching up off the bed as he did so until he tossed it aside with all their other clothes and kissed down between her breasts to her abdomen. 

 

    “You are so goddamn beautiful.” Poe mumbled against her skin, causing Rey to blush even brighter than she had before and running her fingers through his hair as he slowly kissed his way back up to her lips. “Are you sure you want this, Rey?” He pulled away and asked. “With me?” 

 

    “I’d choose you no matter what.” Rey promised. “You’re the only person I trust to do this with.” 

 

    With that final assurance, Poe nodded and pressed his lips against hers, deepening it right away, while he slowly guided himself inside her, inch by inch, but stopping just about halfway to give her a chance to adjust. Rey moaned once he parted from her, she was clawing at his back and trying to wrap her legs around his waist. It felt far different from what she expected, all her muscles stretching and contracting trying to adjust to the new presence inside of her. She let out a few grunts, trying to move herself down closer to the source with a smile on her lips. 

 

    “Don’t stop.” Rey mumbled. 

 

    “Whatever you say.” Poe grinned, leaning in and kissing her throat as he slowly inched the rest of him inside of her. 

 

    Once she grunted and moaned from that, Poe started to thrust in and out of her, going slow and gentle, though from the way Rey was moving she was clearly unsatisfied with it. 

 

    “Go faster.” Rey mumbled again, reaching up and biting into Poe’s shoulder so hard it was sure to leave a mark, though Poe didn’t mind. 

 

    “You’ve gotta be patient, I don’t want to hurt you.” Poe murmured into her ear, pressing kisses to the side of her face, he picked up his speed a bit, but still slow enough for Rey to get used to him being inside of her. 

 

    Rey wanted the feeling to last, she didn’t want it to end so quickly, but her body had other ideas in mind. With every thrust he drove into her, the faster he went, the harder it became for her to hold on, and all too quickly she met her second orgasm right as Poe was finally going the pace she wanted. Poe wanted to pull out, Rey could tell, of course he’d only want her to enjoy it, but Rey dug her nails into his back and despite her exhaustion, she thrust herself up to meet him as he was trying to pull away. 

 

    “Rey-” 

 

    “Don’t you dare, you’re going to enjoy this too, that’s what I want.” Rey lunged in and kissed every square inch of Poe she could reach. 

 

    He lasted a bit longer than Rey had, trying his best to get what he wanted and unknowingly working Rey up to a third orgasm, her moans getting louder and louder while Poe’s thrusts started to fall out of the rhythm he had set. They had managed to climax at the same time, Rey reaching her third and Poe feeling utterly drained as he collapsed on top of Rey, lazily kissing every inch of her that his lips could reach with a smile plastered on his face. He moved to pull out of her but Rey held him there, not wanting him to move away. 

 

    “No, stay.” Rey mumbled, kissing into his hair and wrapping her arms around him, holding him close to her and enjoying that moment. 

 

    Eventually Poe did pull away once he got some of his strength back, pressing kisses to Rey’s temple and pulling the blankets up around them. He was staying for the first time ever, and despite how she loved the sex, him staying by her side meant more to her than anything else. No one ever stayed, and while Poe came back, he never stayed either, but now here he was, she was wrapped up in his arms, and he was staying the night. Rey kissed the bottom of his jaw and buried herself in his chest, enjoying the warmth for the first time in forever and hoping it would last. 

 


End file.
